The present invention concerns a pole handle, in particular for cross-country ski poles, nordic walking and alpine poles, comprising a hand retaining device, in accordance with the independent claim, and a ski pole comprising such a pole handle.
In the pole handle disclosed in DE 299 04 591 U1, the pole handle recess extends between an access for the first connecting element of a toggle strap and an opposite outlet opening for the actuating member in an acute-angle arrangement with respect to the longitudinal axis of the pole handle or ski pole. This means that the connecting element fixed on the toggle strap is locked from an inclined direction from below the upper pole handle end and exits in an opposite inclined downward direction. The actuating member and the second connecting member are formed in one piece and are designed as a one-armed lever. Since the pivot axis is disposed at the end of the second connecting member, locking requires great force and is difficult since the locking region is very close to the pivot axis. Moreover, the direction of locking of the first connecting element on the toggle strap to move behind the second connecting element on the one-armed actuating lever requires a movement which is not ergonomic and is extremely difficult to carry out using one hand only.
It is the object of the present invention to design a pole handle of the above-mentioned type which can be detachably mounted to the hand retaining device in a simpler and, in particular with regard to locking, more ergonomic manner.